


Casanova Professor, Mr. Oikawa

by AoiNobody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiNobody/pseuds/AoiNobody
Summary: A substitute teacher not just here for the eyesBut also to change a certain someone's life.





	Casanova Professor, Mr. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this story is also on wattpad, follow @AoiNobody there!

"Who is that?" 

 

"Haven't you heard? He's class 2-1's substitute teacher." 

 

"Really? He looks too young and too attractive."

 

 

Oikawa smiled as he heard the silent, unsaid compliments from the school's female students. He smiled at them and waved slightly. He saw the girls curl up and blush, making a silent fuse. "Kasumi? Are you okay?'' The other girl comforted her friend. 

He grinned at the consequences if you could call it that, of his actions.

He turned right as he felt small stares all over his body. I mean, who wouldn't stare at him, he's basically perfect, like a roman God.

He was 10 minutes late for the small meeting because he saw a cute girl and couldn't stop himself from asking her out. Of course, like what he wanted, the lady agreed to his request. Like the usual

He arrived at the office a little slower than he expected.

"Ah, you're late." A deep voice vibrated as he opened the door.

"Ah, you see--" he tried to explain with his persuasive vocabulary and face, but was cut off.

"That's very unprofessional of you Mr. Oikawa, I expected a lot from you since you graduated With a degree, but turns out I was wrong" he frowned.

"Let's start, the classes are about to start in 3 hours."

"Yes Mr. Iwaizumi." He gulped. Somehow, he was intimidated, which was rare for the great, Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
